


The Lunch Date

by SheLurksOnWords



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheLurksOnWords/pseuds/SheLurksOnWords
Summary: Hope you enjoyed.This was a dare. hahalet me know if I should write more.





	The Lunch Date

It was a typical Wednesday. Barry was working alone in his lab. He was in the middle of running dna analysis on some hair follicles he found at a crime scene when there was a soft knock on the door way to call his attention. Barry being focused on work didn’t take notice to the knock. This time Iris knocked a little harder and then leaned on the doorway right arm up with her legs crossed and a bag of big belly burger for lunch. 

Barry took notice this time with a smile that quickly faded as he looked Iris up and down. She was wearing a blue dress that fit every curve of her body just right and clung in the right places. Barry kept looking her up and down and licking his lips. Suddenly he was hungry. 

Iris walked in smiling that beautiful smile. “Hey babe thought I’d bring you some lunch and have a lunch date.”

“Oh! that’s so sweet.” He leaned in for a kiss.

It wasn’t enough.

He pulled iris in closer. Kissed her again this time with need.

“Barry?” Iris said in between breaths “what are you..” She trailed off for a second unaware of her her surroundings. 

Coming back to reality she pulled slightly away from Barry. “Barry what are you doing I just came here to eat lunch.”

“Well I’m hungry, Iris, feed me.” He said seductively.

Iris stared at him as he guided her body toward his desk. He hoisted her up on the desk and spread her legs apart. Sliding his hand up her thigh to her panty line while kissing down her neck. Iris back was arched while she braced herself on the desk.

Iris let out a slow moan. Only then did Barry realize the door was still open. He zoomed off to lock the doors and was back before Iris noticed. 

Barry then proceeded to move his hand toward her center. His hand vibrating over her panties teasingly.

Iris let out a loud ecstasy laced moan.

Barry kissed his way back up her neck until he found her mouth. 

Iris was panting which was a sign for Barry to speed up. Iris tried to cross her legs.

Barry raised his head and said “No.” and gave her a smug smile. 

“Barry...” Iris said in an all familiar tone to Barry. 

He started kissing down her body and pulling her panties down. He pulled her closer to the end of the desk and finally his head was between her thighs. He lifted them over his shoulders. He kissed her left thigh and then her right. He felt Iris’ body shudder with anticipation. Barry gave Iris a look that she knew she was in for a treat. 

He started ravishing in her wetness. Vibrating his tongue on her clit. Licking her essence like he was born to do so. Iris had her hands in his hair pulling him in. Her head was thrown back as she biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming.

“Now” she gasp. “I need you now, right now!” she moaned. Her legs tighten around Barry's’ head as she started convulsing. A smile crept upon Barry’s lips “I’m not done yet!” He smirked.

He stood up and all Iris could focus on was his hard dick throbbing wanting to be set free. He moved in closer to her body and started kissing her. Her hands went straight for his belt, then his zipper. Finally she got hold of his cock and start stroking him. He gasped in her mouth. Iris smiled with pleasure. She kept stroking. He moaned. 

He spread her legs open and grabbed hold of his dick. He rubbed the head on her clit teasing her making her want him more. He put on a condom then he slipped into her warm honey pot. She gasped with relief. He gasped full of pleasure. Slowly with each pump he got faster and faster this time without speed he wanted to enjoy her warmth.

“Barry I’m gunna...”  
“Me too babe!”

The came together.

“Wooo I’m totally hungry now” Barry let out in a giggle.

“Yeah me too...we should get cleaned up and go get some food.”

“Iris, you brought food.”

“Oh! honey, that bag is empty.” she winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
>  
> 
> This was a dare. haha 
> 
> let me know if I should write more.


End file.
